


Muscle Frosting

by justaphage (DancingDragon42)



Series: OMGCP Tumblr quic fics [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: A thing I dreamed up on a Vitamin Shoppe run, Food fights as foreplay, M/M, Questionable Gym-Bro Foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/justaphage
Summary: “Muscle Frosting—Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Flavored....” Bittle read skeptically.“You know, add a little protein to some baked goods,” Jack replied in his best captain-voice, “you don’t want to lose muscle mass in the off season.”





	Muscle Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> So, I went to the Vitamin Shoppe with my roommate so she could get protein powder in her quest to get swole, and I saw [this](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61UMtsXT%2B8L._SY450_.jpg) and a fic fell out.
> 
> I originally put this up on tumblr, but I've decided to get my short stuff on to the archive so it's easier to find/read

“Oh! Uh…”

Jack schooled his features as Bittle drew the plastic jar out of the gift bag. 

“Muscle Frosting—Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Flavored....” Bittle read skeptically. 

“You know, add a little protein to some baked goods,” Jack replied in his best captain-voice, “you don’t want to lose muscle mass in the off season.”

“Well, isn’t that thoughtful of you. I’ll have to think of something special to make with this, so I’ll just uh, put it away for later.” Bittle took the jar, and brushed past Jack towards the kitchen cabinets. He started rattling off ideas, his accent getting stronger as he went.

And Jack tried. 

He really did try to keep up the ruse, but Bittle’s attempt to cover up his disappointment with the gift was failing horribly. That Southern over-niceness couldn’t fool him anymore, but it seemed he had Bittle fooled. And so, Jack couldn’t help it. Just a little snort of laughter that he might have hoped Bittle didn’t notice but...

Bittle froze, the hand holding the jar still extended towards the cabinet. “Unless…” He drew out the word, turning slowly back to Jack. “You bought this as a joke…” He started slowly unscrewing the lid, smile turning more devious with each twist of his wrist.

“No! Not me—I take my protein very seriously ” Jack brought his hand to his heart in mock sincerity. 

“Is that so?” Bittle had him trapped against the island now, one arm on either side of him on the counter, the open jar of frosting still in his right hand.

A nod was all Jack could manage without breaking into laughter.

“I guess I’ll just have to frost some muscles then.” Bittle pressed forward, holding Jack in place with his hips and setting the jar down beside him on the counter. His slipped gently under the hem of Jack’s shirt and pushed it up to bare his stomach. Keeping his shirt up with one hand, Bitty scooped frosting from the jar with the index finger of the other. He then slid smoothly down to his knees, keeping eye contact the whole time, and spread a line of frosting just above his belly button.

“Is this what you had in mind, hm?”

Jack’s was already trembling at the sight of Bittle on the ground in front of him, gently tracing the lines of his abs with the frosting. “Definitely,” he gasped out.

Well, it’s not like it _didn’t_ cross his mind, but really he had mostly just thought it would be funny but _oh_ Bittle’s tongue was tracing the line of frosting down the vee of his obliques and it wasn’t funny. It was a way better idea. It was a stellar idea. 

It— stopped? 

Bittle was making a face. It was—not the kind of face you wanted your partner to be making anywhere near your dick.

“I’m sorry honey, but that is just too awful.” Bittle stood up slowly, smacking his lips and sticking his tongue out like he was trying to clear every molecule of the stuff from his mouth.

“Really? That bad?” Jack dipped his own finger in the frosting, then froze with it halfway to his own mouth. He was never one to be pushy about sex, but Bittle had definitely been into it, so it was worth see if he could revive the mood. 

Bittle spotted the change in his expression and made a break for it, shouting “Oh, hell no!” as he rounded the island into the sitting area. Jack chased after him, holding the finger with frosting out. They dodged around the furniture, practically cackling, until finally Jack got an arm around Bittle’s waist and heaved him onto the couch. 

Jack followed after, straddling his hips to hold him down.

“Jack!” Bittle squirmed and pushed half-heartedly at his chest. Jack’s shirt was sticking to frosting on his stomach, but that was an afterthought when Bittle was flushed and laughing and so damn gorgeous under him. Jack drew a line of frosting along the sensitive spot behind Bittle’s ear, then leaning in to trace it with his tongue.

“Oh God.” Jack sat straight up.

“See, I warned ya.” Bittle smirked from where he was still trapped under Jack.

“We need to get this damn sticky stuff off of us, now.”

“Mmm, are you saying we both need a shower?” Bittle shifted under him, rocking up to rub against Jack’s ass.

Jack climbed carefully off of him and offered his hand. “Yeah, Bits, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I never ate the frosting, but as I expected it has terrible reviews on amazon, so I felt comfortable destroying it here.
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@justaphage](justaphage.tumblr.com).


End file.
